Alla Hjärtans Dag
by r3nata
Summary: Ginny har en hemlig beundrare som skickar henne små presenter. När hon börjar söka i vem det kan vara som är hennes hemliga beundrare upptäcker hon att allt inte är så frid och fröjd som hon trodde.
1. Brevet

Alla hjärtans Dag

Kapitel 1: Brevet.

Ginny Weasly vände sig om i sängen och fick syn på en stor nallebjörn som hon hade fått dagen innan inför alla hjärtans dag. Hon visste inte vem som hade lämnat den i hennes rum då det inte stod vem det var ifrån på kortet. Det enda det stod var:

"Vill du vara min?"

Hon hade legat och klurat på vem det kunde vara som hade ställt nallen i hennes rum i Gryffindor huset. Hon hade i alla fall kommit fram till att det måste vara en från Gryffindor för det är de enda som kan lösenordet till Gryffindor korridoren. Men vem kan det ha varit? Hon hade kommit fram till att det inte kunde vara Ron, (varför skulle hennes bror ge en nalle som det stod "vill du vara min" på?), Harry Potter (han är tillsammans med Luna Levengood), eller Neville då han är tillsammans med Parvati. Hon frågade Hermione Granger om hon visste vem det kunde vara som hade gett henne nallebjörnen, men inte ens Hermione verkade veta.

Hon gick på sin trolldrycks lektion där hon försökte lista ut vem av hennes skolkamrater det kan ha varit. Hon såg ingen som kollade på henne eller såg lite annorlunda på henne men det fanns ingen som verkade misstänkt. Så hon bestämde sig för att det säkert bara hade kommit fel. Det var säkert till Hermione eller Luna från någon av deras pojkvänner. Så hon glömde bort det tills hon kom upp till rummet igen där hon hittade ett jättefint kuvert med hennes namn på. När hon öppnade och läste började hon le.

_"Min älskade Ginny._

_Jag vet att du försöker ta reda på vem det var som skickade nallen, men om du kan göra mig en liten tjänst så försök inte. Jag kommer visa mig när tiden är rätt och inne. Jag hoppas att du inte blir besviken på att det är jag. _

_Vill att du ska veta att nallen faktiskt är till dig och inte till någon annan._

_Du är den vackraste jag vet, de där vackra ögonen med det där vackra röda håret gör mig knäsvag bara vid tanken och när jag väl ser dig måste jag hålla i mig för att inte ramla. Jag önskar och har önskat ända sen jag träffade dig att du skulle se mig._

_Om du kunde se mig, bara för en dag så blir jag den lyckligaste i världen._

_Din för alltid"_

I kuverten fanns en liten nyckelrings hjärta som det stod "I love you" på. Ginny tog upp den ur kuvertet och höll den i sin hand medan hon funderade ut vart hon skulle ha den och till vad då hon inte brukar ha nycklar. Då kom hon på en annan sak. Det måste vara någon som är född med mugglare, (såna som inte har magiska krafter). Men vem känner hon som kunde vara det?

Hon bestämde sig att hon skulle använda den på sin ryggsäck som hon hade sett vissa människor ha på plattformen när hon skulle kliva på. Hon hade alltid undrat vad det var, och en dag frågade hon sin pappa vad det var och ända sen dess har hon velat ha en sån. Men det är nästan ingen som vet om att hon ville ha sån, bara hennes bror och Harry. Hon bestämde sig för att låta det vara och vänta på att den mystiska beundraren ska visa sig. Hon gick ner till dom andra där dom satt och spelade trollkarls schack. Ron och Harry satt och spelade medan Hermione och Luna satt och diskuterade och läste Lunas pappas nya tidning. Hermione hade alltid tyckt att schack i trollkarlsvärlden var så barbariskt så hon kunde inte ens titta på det. Ginny gick och satte sig bredvid Luna och skulle precis fråga vad det stod för nytt i tidningen när Seamus kom fram till henne med en stor bukett röda rosor som han sa hade stått utanför dörren när han kom upp. Han gav henne buketten och tog fram ett fint kort som hade hennes namn på med tiden 14.30 på.

Vad betydde den tiden? När var den tiden? Var det något som skulle hända den tiden i framtiden eller var det något som hade hänt just den tiden förut? Nu stod Ginny där med nya frågor och med ett ännu större förvirrat uttryck än tidigare. Hon försökte komma på vad det kunde vara men eftersom hon inte kunde komma på något som skulle kunna passa in i den tiden så försökte hon glömma det.


	2. Middagen

Kapitel 2: Middagen.

Ginny gick med Hermione ner till matsalen där de skulle ha en middag med hela skolan. En alla hjärtans dag middag som skulle vara dagen före alla hjärtans dag, där de som inte har en dejt till dansen kunde ordna sig en.

Ginny satt bredvid Hermione som satt och höll Ron i handen och såg så lycklig ut att Ginny kände sig som om hon hade en kniv i hjärtat då hon själv inte hade någon som hon älskade eller som älskade henne. Dansen imorgon skulle vara en maskerad, men eftersom hon inte hade någon att gå med hade hon inte köpt någon klänning utan bestämt sig för att stanna uppe på rummet. Mitt emot henne och Hermione satt Luna och Harry småpratandes småpussandes, vilket gjorde Ginny lite illamående då hon och Harry hade varit tillsammans för ett tag sedan, och hon hade aldrig riktigt kommit över honom. Men när hon såg dom där pussandes förstod hon att han hade kommit över henne, och att det nu var hennes tur att göra det.

Utan att Ginny märkte sparkade Hermione Harry på benet under bordet och knyckte med huvudet mot Ginny för att dom skulle sluta, vilket dom på en gång gjorde när de fick se Ginnys deppiga blick.

Efter att Ginny suttit och tittat ner i tallriken och rört runt i maten utan att smaka upptäckte hon att alla satt och tittade på henne. De frågade henne om allt är okej, och hon svarade ja. Hon bad om ursäkt och sa att hon skulle upp till rummet och lägga sig lite då hon kände sig trött och lite illamående.

Hon gick ut från stora hallen och gick uppför trapporna med små steg då det snurrade i hennes huvud och det kändes som om hon skulle falla. Hon förstod inte vad som hade hänt då hon inte hade fått i sig något som skulle kunna få henne såhär, och hon hade inte lämnat sin mat eller sitt glas förutom då hon gick för att hämta frukt. Men då skulle väl hennes bror eller någon av hennes vänner ha sett om någon försökte lägga något i hennes mat eller glas?

När hon hade gått upp till första våningen stötte hon på någon som frågade henne om hon mådde bra. Hon vände upp huvudet, men såg inte vem det var som hade frågat henne, utan såg bara suddigt en stor kille. Hon hörde honom fråga henne om hon mådde bra och när hon svarade att hon mådde bra, försökte hon gå vidare.

Men han tog tag om hennes arm och först trodde hon att han ville hjälpa henne uppför trapporna, när hon såg att han tog fram en vit näsduk försökte hon dra sig undan och kämpade emot till ingen nytta då han var mycket starkare än henne.

Han förde näsduken mot hennes mun och hon tuppade av.


	3. Rummet

Kapitel 3: Rummet.

Ginny vaknade och kände sig tung i huvudet.

Vad hade hänt? Var befann hon sig?

När hon tittade sig omkring såg hon ett smalt avlångt rum med bara stenväggar och stengolv och ett litet fönster högt uppe som hon aldrig skulle kunna nå upp till. Hon försökte lyfta handen men kände att hon hade en tung kedja runt handleden, och när hon drog i den såg hon att den satt fast i väggen. Hon försökte göra sin hand så smal som möjligt och dra handen igenom, men vem det än var som hade kidnappat henne såg till att hon inte skulle kunna förflytta sig för långt bort från väggen. Hon ställde sig upp och undrade om hon skulle kunna ta sig därifrån på något sätt. När hon ställde sig upp hörde hos steg som kom närmare och närmare så hon la sig ner igen och låtsades vara medvetslös. Men det visade sig vara dumt då den som höll henne fången petade henne hårt i magen för att väcka henne, vilket gjorde så ont att hon började hosta och gnälla.

Hon såg upp och såg rakt in i ett par mörka ögon. Crabbe såg ner på henne och frågade henne hur hon kände sig. Hon ryggade till och skrek åt honom att lämna henne ifred. Att han inte skulle göra henne illa. Hon började gråta och bad honom att släppa henne, men han svarade bara att han inte kunde det, att hon inte skulle vara rädd för han ville inte göra henne något. Han erkände att det hade varit han som hade drogat henne vid maten, men att han bara hade gjort det för att Draco hade sagt åt honom att göra det.

Hon undrade varför det händer just henne. Om hon bara kunde prata med Crabbe så att han lät henne gå.

"Crabbe, snälla kan inte du låta mig gå" frågade hon honom och gav honom ett leende som alltid hade gett henne vad hon än ville ha. Men den här gången fick hon inte vad hon ville ha. Han svarade:

"Jag är ledsen Ginny, men jag kan inte låta dig gå. Jag har lovat Draco att du inte ska få komma undan."

"Men vad vill han mig?" Frågade Ginny tyst.

"Draco vill inte dig något ont. Han vill bara få en chans att visa vem han är."

"Men då ska han väl låta mig få gå. Inte kidnappa mig som han har gjort."

"Visst! Han har gjort misstag i det förflutna precis som alla andra. Men du borde hellre fria än fälla."

Ginny fnös, men sa ingenting, utan väntade på att Crabbe skulle ge ifrån sig något slags ljud. När han aldrig sa något tog hon till orda igen.

"Snälla Crabbe, låt mig få komma härifrån."

"Jag är ledsen Ginny, men du måste stanna här." svarade Crabbe och gick ut ur rummet.


	4. Rösterna

Kapitel 4: Rösterna

Ginny fick mat tre gånger om dagen, frukost, lunch och middag, och självklart var det alltid Crabbe som serverade henne. Så fort hon fick chansen frågade hon honom om han inte bara kunde släppa henne. Hon hade ju trots allt varit instängd i det där lilla rummet i flera dygn. Men han svarade bara att det inte var upp till honom, utan helt upp till Draco. Hon bad om att få prata med honom, men till ingen nytta då Crabbe varje gång svarade att Draco inte fanns i närheten, men att om hon ville så kunde han säga till honom att hon ville prata med honom.

Senare den dagen satt hon på det kalla golvet i rummet och tittade upp mot fönstret. Hon såg inte ut genom den, men hon såg att det var ljust ute så det måste vara dag.

Helt plötsligt hörde hon två röster utanför dörren, den ena kände hon direkt igen som Crabbes röst, men den andra kunde hon inte placera. Visst kände hon igen den, men vems var den? Hon lyssnade noga för att höra om det var Dracos, men hon tyckte inte att den lät som hans. Men hur skulle hon kunna veta vems det var? Hon hade alltid varit dålig på röster. Crabbe hade sagt hela tiden att det var Draco som styrde och ställde där, men hur kunde hon vara säker på att det faktiskt var så? Hon hade ju fortfarande inte fått se honom.

Hon gav upp på att försöka lista ut vem det nu var rösten tillhörde, och försökte sig istället på att höra vad de sa.

De försökte viska, men då de var direkt utanför hennes dörr kunde hon höra nästan allt.

Vi kan inte göra såhär. Vi måste släppa ut henne därifrån, hon har snart suttit där i två veckor.

Nej Crabbe, vi ska inte låta henne slippa undan. Hon ska betala för vad hon gjorde mot mig!

Då får du fortsätta utan mig. Jag kan inte vara inblandad i det här längre, det är inte rätt! Hon lider, kan du inte se det?!

Det är bra om hon gör det! Hon ska få betala, precis som hennes bror ska få göra! Kom vi kollar till honom också.

Sedan hörde hon hur de började gå iväg. Hon började tänka på vad de hade sagt. Vad menade den andra med det han hade sagt? "Hon ska få betala för det hon gjorde mot mig". Vad hade hon gjort? Hon kunde inte komma på något, men sedan började hon tänka på en annan sak. Hennes bror var också här? Var fanns han någonstans? Satt han också i ett sånt här rum? Vilken av hennes bröder var det de pratade om?


	5. Kidnappningen

Kapitel 5: Kidnappningen

En vecka tidigare:

Fred och George väntade på middagen med de andra av deras vänner. De hade alla väntat och undrat var Ginny hade tagit vägen, de hade inte sett skymten av Ginny på en hel vecka, och visst hade det hänt förr att de inte hade fått höra av henne på länge, men inte såhär länge.

När Ron kom ner för trappan berättade han för de andra att han precis hade fått ett brev där det stod att Ginny inte ville vara kvar på skolan så hon hade åkt hem. De alla hade undrat vad som hade hänt, men då de nu fick svar på var hon var, kände ingen att de ville störa henne då de visste hur hon kunde bli när hon väl ville vara ifred.

De andra hade gått och satt sig till rätta vid borden, men Ron, Fred och George stod kvar och pratade om Ginny. Ron bestämde sig för att det antagligen inte var något och gick till bordet för att sätta sig bredvid Hermione och gav henne en kyss. Hon frågade vad det var han hade pratat med tvillingarna om, men han svarade bara att det inte var något viktigt, och att han var så hungrig så han skulle kunna dö. Hermione skrattade åt honom och gav honom en liten knuff på armen.

"Vi vill hälsa alla välkomna till kvällens middag, men speciellt vill vi hälsa våran Hagrid 'Välkommen tillbaka' från hans resa till London. Vi ska inte dra ut på detta längre då vi alla vet hur hungriga alla är, utan ´Smaklig måltid´ till er alla!" sa rektorn Dumbledore.

Med det uppenbarade sig maten upp mitt framför alla eleverna och lärare och Ron började hugga in på en gång. Han åt och åt och drack och drack, och Hermione undrade var allt tar vägen, men sa inget.

Efter middagen kände Ron sig inte alls bra så han bad Harry att följa med upp till Gryffindors korridor där de gick och satte sig i all rummet. Efter ett tag sa Harry att han var för trött för att sitta kvar så han sa god natt till Ron och gick upp till sovrummen där han somnade snabbt.  
Ron mådde inte alls bra, och undrade vad som fanns i maten som gjorde honom så sjuk. Han kände hur det han hade ätit ville upp igen, men han gjorde allt för att stoppa det.

Ron somnade efter någon timme, men vaknade snabbt igen då han hörde två röster på varsin sida av sig. Han försökte öppna ögonen, men kunde inte se något. Han trodde först att han hade blivit blind, men upptäckte att han bara hade ett skynke för ögonen. När han kände att dom försökte flytta honom från där han satt började han sparka och slå med händerna utan att lyckas med någonting. Ron försökte skrika, men kände tejp som höll fast munnen.

Han kände hur de bar ner honom från all rummet men tappade sedan bort sig när han försökte komma ihåg vart de tog honom.

Efter att ha gått i ca en halvtimme stannade kidnapparna utanför dörrarna i källaren där det var riktigt kallt. Ron kände kylan mot sig, men trodde bara att de hade gått ut. Sedan kände han lukten av fuktigt och instängd och då insåg han att han var i någon sorts källare.

Tyvärr kunde han inte uppfatta något mer då han fick ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet.

Sex dagar tidigare:

Ron vaknade med en sån huvudvärk. Han tittade sig runt om i rummet, men såg bara samma sak som Ginny hade sett en vecka före honom. Ett smalt avlångt rum med bara stenväggar och stengolv och ett litet fönster högt uppe som inte han heller skulle kunna ta sig upp till. Han hade inga kedjor på händerna eller fötterna så han kunde gå runt hur han än ville, men då det inte fanns så mycket att gå runt till struntade han i det och fortsatte sitta ner.

Han hörde röster utanför dörren men kände inte igen dom. Han hörde att de pratade om honom, men han kunde inte höra allt då de viskade. Sedan hörde han dom nämna Ginny, och då blev han orolig.

Han gick fram till dörren och slog på den samtidigt som han skrek efter Ginny.

Han visste inte om hon kunde höra honom, men han var tvungen att försöka få henne att höra honom, om hon nu var på samma ställe som han, även om han inte ens hade bevis för att hon verkligen var försvunnen så var han tvungen att försöka då hon kanske ändå fanns där.

Han fortsatte skrika tills han hörde nycklar som skramlade och sedan hur låset på hans dörr klickade till och Crabbe uppenbarade sig i dörr öppningen.

Håll tyst Ron. Snälla var tyst, han får inte höra dig skrika såhär. Det blir bara värre då.

Vem får inte höra mig? Var är jag? Hur ska ni förvänta er att jag ska vara tyst när ni precis har kidnappat mig? Och vad var det jag hörde om Ginny? Är hon också här?

Jag är ledsen Ron, men jag kan inte svara på dina frågor. Jag är inte rätt person att göra det.

Hämta hit då rätt person! Vem är det som håller mig fången? Det måste vara Draco va? Du gör ju alltid som han säger, och du har aldrig gjort något själv.

Sa Ron bittert. Men Crabbe behöll lugnet och svarade:

Jag är ledsen, men jag måste gå nu. Jag kan inte stanna här.

Med det gick han ut ur rummet och låste dörren.


	6. Rymningen

Kapitel 6: Rymmningen

Tre dagar tidigare:

Ron satt och väntade dag ut och dag in på att något skulle hända, men när ingenting hände orkade han inte bara sitta där och vänta. Han väntade tills Crabbe kom med maten till honom för att prata med honom. Han bestämde sig för att han skulle försöka ta sig ut, så han tog metall tallriken som stod kvar från dagen innan och ställde sig sedan vid sidan av dörren och lät den öppna sig.

När dörren öppnades och han såg Crabbe komma in i rummet mer och mer, höjde han tallriken och slog den det hårdaste han kunde i Crabbes huvud.

Crabbe tog sig för huvudet och vände sig bakåt för att se vad det var som hade hänt, men han kom bara halvvägs då han tuppade av precis.

Ron gick på tå förbi honom som låg medvetslös på den kalla marken, men stannade upp och tog nycklarna från Crabbe och låste in honom. Sedan skyndade han sig ut genom den långa korridoren ut till ljuset.

När han kom ut i ljuset såg han att han var en bra bit från Hogwarts, i shrieking shack, men att han fortfarande kunde se det.

Ron började springa så snabbt han kunde upp mot Hogwarts, men upptäckte till sin förvåning att det var mycket längre ifrån han var än han hade först trott.

När han nådde Hagrids stuga började han ropa efter Hagrid, men ingen svarade. Ron sprang fram till stugans dörr och började slå på den, och skrek efter hjälp, men han fick inget svar, och inte ens Fangs var där.

Hur mycket den hunden än skrämde honom skulle bara ljudet av den göra honom överförtjust, men ingenting hände.

När han hörde att någon kom närmare bakom sig bestämde han sig för att fortsätta utan att titta bakåt. Ron försökte springa så långt han kom, men den som förföljde honom var snabbare och skickade en trollformel som träffade honom i ryggen. Han blev helt stel och föll ihop framlänges.


	7. Finna Ginny

Kapitel 7: Finna Ginny

Samma dag:

När Ron sedan vaknade upptäckte han att han var tillbaka i det kalla rummet, och att han nu hade fler ännu större kedjor på sig som var så tunga att han nästan föll efter att ha lyckats sätta sig upp.

Han hade så ont i huvudet att när dörren öppnades lät ljudet av låset så högt att han var tvungen att hålla händerna för öronen.

Den som kom in i rummet hade mask på sig, men genom kroppsbyggnaden kuned han veta att det inte var Crabbe eller Goyle då de är mycket bredare i byggnaden än vad den maskerade är.

Ron försökte ställa sig upp, men föll varje gång han försökte. Mannen kom fram till honom och hjälpte honom upp, varpå ron hade svårt att stå. Mannen hjälpte honom mot en vägg så han stod stadigt, men han föll ändå ner på knä. Mannen sa ingenting, utan gick rakt fram till Ron och tog av honom de tunga kedjorna och öppnade sin jacka och tog fram en macka som han gav till Ron.

Ron tog emot den men visste inte om han vågade äta den, så han tittade på den och sedan på mannen. Mannen sa ingenting utan visade bara att Ron skulle äta den.

Ron smakade lite på den, och när han kände att den verkade smaka bra utan några som helst droger i svepte han den på en gång.

Han blev inte direkt mätt av den, men den fungerade tillräckligt bra för att han inte skulle vara lika hungrig som innan. Däremot var han så törstig att han skulle kunna dricka en hel tvåliters flaska. Han såg frågande på mannen och Ron tackade gud att mannen hade tänkt på dricka för han tog fram en flaska ur jackan oxkså. Han gav den till Ron och lät honom dricka färdigt, sedan tog han flaskan ifrån Ron och gick ut från rummet med dörren helt öppen utan att låsa. Ron undrade vad det var på gång då han hade varit inlåst i det där rummet så länge, och dessutom inte fått gå ut eller veta något, och helt plötsligt blev han frisläppt?

Han ställde sig upp och gick fram till dörren och stack ut huvudet. Han såg ryggtavlan på mannen och ropade på honom, men han bara fortsatte gå. Ron gick ut och började se sig omkring. Han tittade in i de olika rummen, men såg ingen där inne. Han fortsatte gå och ropade samtidigt ifall någon skulle höra honom. Han hoppades och hoppades, men ingen svarade. Men det han inte tänkte på när han gick runt och ropade var att det kunde ha varit någon av de som kidnappade honom som lyssnade. När Ron ropade märkte han att för varje gång han ropade hördes ett eko av slag. Han tystnade och spetsade öronen för att höra om han hörde ljudet igen, men inget hördes. Han såg ett ljus som kom från ett litet hål i väggen till höger om sig, men han struntade i att kolla vad som fanns bakom. Han gick vidare mot den stora dörren som låg rakt framför honom. När han sträckte fram handen för att öppna märkte han att det hördes ett svagt ljud bakom honom. Han vände sig om då han trodde de var någon bakom honom, men det visade sig bara vara en snyftning. Han gick för att se varifrån det kom, och upptäckte att det var hålet i väggern som snyftade. Han gick fram och tittade in.

Först såg han ingenting, men sedan såg han att det var någon som rörde sig där inne. Han ropade efter rörelsen och i samma ögonblick såg han att den personen hade lika rött hår som han själv.


	8. Räddningen

Kapitel 8: Räddningen

Dagen innan:

Ginny tittade sig omkring då hon hörde ett rop.

Hon kisade med ögonen eftersom det varit så mörkt och helt plötsligt blivit så ljust. Hon försökte låta ögonen vänja sig samtidigt som hon såg en silhuett. Till hennes förvåning var det Draco som stod framför henne.

Hon försökte ställa sig upp, men efter att ha suttit så länge så föll hon ihop igen. Draco sprang fram till henne för att hjälpa henne upp och se hur hon mådde. Men Ginny var så rädd att hon drog sig undan ifrån honom och började skrika.

Draco fick panik när han hörde henne skrika så han sprang fram till henne och la handen för hennes mun för att hålla henne tyst. Samtidigt sa han till henne att hon måste hålla tyst om hon inte vill att kidnapparna ska höra henne och komma tillbaka innan de har hunnit ta sig därifrån. Hon tystnade, men litade inte på honom så hon började slå med händerna tills han släppte henne.

Draco viskade till henne att hon måste vara tyst, och att han var där för att rädda henne, inte för att skada henne.

Han sa till henne att de tyvärr inte har så mycket tid för att prata för de måste därifrån, men han frågade henne (och hon kunde höra hoppet i hans röst), om hon hade fått brevet han hade skickat till henne.

Hon tittade på honom med en förbryllad min men svarade lågt att hon hade fått allt han hade skickat. Hon tittade ner för han såg så intensivt på henne att hon inte vågade hålla kvar blicken. Han gick fram till henne och förde handen under hennes haka för att få hennes ansikte mot honom så han kunde se henne rakt i ögonen. Hon började säga något, men han böjde sig fram och kysste henne. Hennes första tanke var att det var så konstigt att HAN kysste henne. Visst hade han skickat brev och presenter till henne, men ändå så kändes det så overkligt att han skulle gilla henne. När han hade kysst henne gick en tanke upp i hennes huvud så snabbt att hon drog sig undan och tittade både frågande och förskräckt på honom.

Han tittade frågande på henne, men när han såg hennes blicka gick det upp för honom och han skrek nästan rakt ut, men han lyckades hålla det hela inom sig för att inte skrämma slag på Ginny. Han såg allvarligt på henne och sa sedan lugnt och sansat att det inte var han som hade kidnappat henne. Han berättade att han hade gått förbi korridoren och hört någon ropa och han hade gått ner för att leta upp den personen, men istället hittade han henne. Han sa att han älskar henne och vill henne inget ont, och så sa han igen att det faktiskt var han som hade skickat presenterna.

Hon tänkte på det en stund, men bestämde sig ganska snart att lita på honom.

Hon gick fram till honom medan han såg sådär orolig ut och gav honom en kram samtidigt som hon viskade i hans öra att hon trodde på honom.

Han såg på henne och log, han gav henne en snabb kyss och sa åt henne att de måste skynda sig därifrån innan kidnapparna kommer tillbaka.

De skyndar ut och lämnar allt bakom sig.


	9. Rons överraskning

Kapitel: 9 Rons överraskning

Ron ropade till personen innanför att han skulle leta upp något att bryta upp dörren med, och att personen inte skulle röra sig. Men i samma ögonblick han hade sagt det kom Ron på sig själv med vad han hade sagt och tänkte att han var en idiot.  
Var skulle personen liksom försvinna iväg någonstans? Fanns ju ingenstans att gå.

Ron började titta sig omkring, men han hittade inget. Han fortsatte gå genom korridoren för att se om han hittade något, men allt han såg var väggar.

Helt plötsligt fick han en idé. Han trodde inte att det skulle funka, men det var i alla fall en chans. Och om det inte skulle funka så skulle det inte.

Ron gick tillbaka till dörren och tog fram sin trollstav och pekade med den mot nyckelhålet och ropade "Alohomora", precis som Hermione hade lärt honom.

Först trodde han att det inte hade funkat eftersom dörren inte gick upp, men när han kände på handtaget märkte han att det var olåst nu.

Han sprang in och ropade "Ginny", men personen rörde sig inte och när han kom närmare upptäckte Ron att det inte var Ginny som han först hade trott, utan Hermione som bytt hårfärg.  
Han trodde inte sina ögon, men när det hade gått ett tag förstod han att det måste ha hänt något mycket hemskt för hon kunde inte säga något eller ens röra sig, och när han kollade närmare på henne så såg han att någon hade lagt "Petrificus totalus" förbannelsen på henne.

Han hade ingen aning om hur man vänder förbannelsen, och den enda han visste som kunde det var ju Hermione. Så det enda han kunde göra var att försöka ta henne upp till skolan och skolsköterskan.

Ron försökte lyfta upp henne, men hon var mycket tyngre än han hade förväntat sig. Han bestämde sig för att lämna kvar henne i rummet medan han själv gick upp till Hogwarts och bad om hjälp.

Han började gå mot dörren när han hörde några röster. Han tänkte att det nu var kört, det fanns ju ingenstans att gömma sig, och han hade lämnat dörren olåst. Han skyndade sig mot dörren för att stänga den när han kände igen rösterna som Ginnys och Dracos, men han gick inte ut och visade sig utan gömde sig bakom dörren för att tjuvlyssna på dom och höra vad de pratade om. Medan han lyssnade på dem så undrade han varför Ginny var med Draco och inte försökte ta sig ifrån honom.

Men medan han stod där och lyssnade upptäckte han att de pratade om hur de skulle försöka hitta en väg därifrån. Men det var ändå inte förrän Draco sa till Ginny att han älskade henne och inte kunde leva utan henne som Ron gav sig till känna.

Han såg ut som om han skulle döda Draco när han visade sig för de båda. Dock var han inte alls förberedd på det han skulle få se när han kom ut i korridoren: Ginny som kysste Draco. Hur kunde det hända? Ron förstod ingenting. Han gnuggade sig i ögonen ett par gånger för att vara säker på om han hade sett rätt, men det hade han inte.

Han kände hur ilskan började byggas upp inom honom och han flög mot Draco med händerna i vädret rakt mot Dracos hals, samtidigt som han skrek "Bort med tassarna från min syster!".

Både Draco och Ginny blev häpna när de hörde Ron, och Draco hann inte flytta sig utan fick hela Ron rakt på sig och Rons händer om sin hals.  
Ginny reagerade direkt och försökte få bort Ron, men han var för stark för henne och han knuffade undan henne så hon flög rakt in i väggen och tuppade av.  
När Draco såg vad som hände fick han nya krafter och han lyckades slå bort Ron från sig och han sprang fram till Ginny och skrek åt Ron "Vad har du gjort?"  
Efter att han hade skakat om henne några gånger vaknade hon till och verkade inte ha gjort illa sig alltför mycket, men hon hade ont i huvudet och i armen som hon hade slagit i när hon hamnade mot väggen.  
När Ron såg vad han hade gjort sprang han fram till henne för att kolla till henne och be om ursäkt, men Draco lät inte honom komma i närheten av henne. Han visste inte hur han skulle be om ursäkt så han backade tillbaka och sa till de båda att han aldrig menade att skada henne och att han inte ska komma mellan dem igen.  
Ginny tittade argt och anklagande på honom, men när hon såg hur ledsen han var och hur mycket han ångrade sig mjuknade hon upp och förlät honom.  
Hon gick fram till honom och tog upp hans haka och sa att hon visste att han aldrig hade menat att skada henne och att det han vill är att ta hand om henne, men att han fick lugna ner sig för nu hade hon Draco i sitt liv och att han inte kan göra något åt det, för nu var han hennes pojkvän.


	10. Draco's Lycka

Kapitel: 10 Dracos lycka

Så fort hon hade uttalat orden höll Ron på att hoppa på Draco igen, men Ginny hann stoppa honom samtidigt som båda två såg på Draco att det inte alls var något han hade väntat sig att få höra.

När Ron såg Dracos förbluffade min stoppade han sig själv och sa att han skulle ge dem några minuter för att prata igenom allt som hänt.  
Ginny tittade tacksamt på sin bror, medan han gick tillbaka in i rummet han kom ut från. Hon vände sig mot Draco för att börja prata med honom, men han var snabbare och hade redan hunnit lägga sina läppar på hennes och kysste henne intensivt.

När de drog sig ifrån varandra såg Ginny förvånad och förvirrad ut, så han sa till henne att han var så lycklig att hon hade sagt då och att han verkligen hoppades att hon menade det och inte skulle ångra sig. Allt Ginny kunde säga var att hon aldrig menat något så mycket som hon menade det, och att hon aldrig annars skulle ha sagt det.

Draco såg helt överlycklig ut och kastade sig om henne och höll henne hårt medan han gav henne en lång kyss till.

De drog sig ifrån varandra och han sa till henne att han aldrig ska såra henne och att han ska se till att ingenting skulle någonsin hända henne.

Ginny log mot honom och sa att de kanske måste prata med Ron och ta sig därifrån innan kidnapparna kom tillbaka.

De ropade efter Ron och började leta efter honom.


End file.
